Hanna in a Choppa
is a puzzle flying game where you pilot a helicopter. Can you pilot Hanna and her choppa through 21 unique levels? Only you can help her rescue people at sea, herd sheep, navigate inside a cement mixer, give a giant a haircut and more! __TOC__ Game Play The objective of each level is to fly your helicopter from the start to the end without hitting too many obstacles, hitting too many obstacles will cause your helicopter to be destroyed. Levels feature switches and movable objects either via your on board winch or by bumping into them to move them. Each level has 4 levels of completion. Completed levels are marked with a tick. Perfect levels are marked with a star and very fast levels marked with a set of arrows depicting speed. A 100% complete level is one on which you have done both "very fast" and "perfectly". Perfectly means without touching a wall with your helicopter and very fast is doing the level within a preprogrammed time limit. Instructions Arrow keys to fly, spacebar to deploy/retract winch. Roll with Z and X. Updates Updates! Lovely updates. A number of you eagle-eyed pilots spotted some typos and bugs. Lots of these are now fixed. New for Germans: You can use Y instead of Z to rotate the choppa if you happen to have a qwertz keyboard layout. Yay for diversity! Game Guide Level Walkthroughs Each level has a perfect and a very fast available for it. It is best to get these after completing the game once as the symbols are shown in the lower left and you can see clearly when one is lost and you need to restart. You don't need to get them both on one run of the level you can do one slow perfect run and one fast bumpy run. Steps to level completion are numbered in each levels section. Level 01 - Learning to Fly Simple introduction level that hands you your first achievement. #Fly to the right #(optional)Hover in the circle for 20 seconds for the Hoverchamp achievement #Land by the flag Tips for Perfect: Don't hit any walls and take the landing easy, not much difficulty to this one Level 02 - Finesse of Flight First introduction to moving left! #Fly up and right #Down the diagonal slope #Up the shaft #Backwards to the left #Down and land Tips for Perfect: The only places likely to catch you out are the final two corners but they are quite easy to pass unharmed. Level 03 - A Weighty Problem Introduction of obstacles. #Either use the winch to pull the weight backwards down the slope or knock it forward with your helicopter #Do the same with the next weight #Land Tips for Perfect: Using the winch carefully pull both weights down the slopes on there lefts. Take care on reaching the flag as the last two passages are very narrow. Level 04 - Blustery Day Introduction to fans. #Head slightly to the right #Head down and left very hard #As soon as you pass the fan change to heading left and up to slow your decent #Land Tips for Perfect: Head right at the start, building up momentum to the left should stop you hitting the wall on the right when you pass the fan. Level 05 - Gone Fishin' Introduction to switches and gates #Use your winch or just push a ball over the peak of the hills #Wait till the ball hits the switch and opens the gate #Land Tips for Perfect: Play slowly and not a lot can go wrong. Tips for Very Fast: As soon as the level starts head right and get under a ball to knock it over the hill, then wait by the gate for it to fall on the switch and land as soon as possible. Level 06 - Pulling The Plug Nothing new in this level just a combining of what you've learned so far. #Move balls to uncover the weight #Move the weight #Let a ball go down the hole #Move to the flag and land Tips for Perfect: Move slowly and you should be fine Tips for Very Fast: Move the ball on the top to the right of the "plug", carefully get the winch onto the "plug" and then pull it to the right. Disengage the winch and get ready to land as fast as you can. Level 07 - Flight of the Bumblebee #Fly upwards and to the right #Pick up the weight #Use the weight to hit the bees and clear yourself a path #Hit all the bees for an achievement #Land at the flag at the end of the caves Tips for Perfect: Go slowly and keep the weight below you swinging slightly, but too much swinging could throw your helicopter out of control. Tips for Very Fast: Grab the weight and go, go, go just swing it like a flail and get to the flag as fast as you can. Level 08 - Fan-tastic Balls and a circular fan system, such fun! #Let the fan above you push you down to the left #Travel right down the passage till you reach the next fan #Build momentum and fly right as hard as you can ##If you miss the exit go back to 1 ##If not land Tips for Perfect: Balls do not take your perfect away if they hit you, they may however knock you into a wall that does. If there is a choice between hitting a ball or a wall take the ball but it's best to avoid the balls if you can. Always fight the fans to slow yourself especially when heading for the exit. Tips for Very Fast: Fans get you moving, there's no denying that, so missing Very Fast is actually harder than getting it. As long as you make it to the exit on your first "lap" then you're fine. Level 09 - Raining Hard on a Tiny Planetoid Welcome to the world of being disorientated. This level has you orbiting around a tiny planet. Left and right are replaced with clockwise and anti-clockwise for this level as it'll be confusing while you are upside down. #Head anti-clockwise and hit the switch market "Ball release" #Head clockwise to the first hole #Pick a ball up from the bottom of the hole and head to the other side of the planet #Drop the ball into the thin hole #Carry on anti-clockwise to the exit at the bottom of the planet Tips for Perfect: When you pick up the ball go to the switch anti-clockwise. The gravity seems much stronger in the south and you may not make it with the weight of the ball. Tips for Very Fast: Be reckless. Be prepared to take a few hits and just zoom round the planet as fast as you can. Level 10 - Cement Mixer Moving walls! #Stay in the section of "mixer" your in and hit each switch #Land, make use of "z" when landing to land on the 45 degree surface Tips for Perfect: the hitting the switches is easy enough the landing is slightly tricky however a little practice should get you the perfect. If you have been getting your perfects then well done you just got an award. Tips for Very Fast: As soon as you start head up and left to the "3rd" switch then carry on round and land, not too hard to get. If you have been getting your very fasts then well done you just got an award. Level 11 - Yosamite SAM-site Welcome to your introduction to RADAR evasion, or missile evasion depending how good you are at the RADAR evading. #Head to the right to the landing flag, stay high to avoid the missiles, the circles coming from the SAM trucks are what "see" you so stay away from them. Tips for Perfect: Stay high and avoid the RADARs, remember the bit of roof that's hanging down in the middle while quickly heading past the first SAM. Tips for Very Fast: Just go for it, head high but just below the ceiling and don't stop till you reach the flag. Level 12 - Beat the Lift Welcome to the world of racing. Don't worry its not too hard a race. #Simply follow the caves #Reach the flag before the lift blocks your path Tips for Perfect: By now your probably getting good at the game so the path shouldn't be too hard, the problem is the very narrow section at the top where you will need to use your "z/x" keys to put the back end through and then go through while your tilted just right. Tips for Very Fast: Go until the "first floor" then climb the lift shaft to save a little time. Level 13 - Magneto Completo Magnets, you know those things that stick to each other. #Use the winch to grab the magnet stuck to the roof up and left of your start point #Use the magnet on the winch to pull the magnet in the bottom right along till it hits the switch #Drop the magnet and go land Tips for Perfect: Just be careful, being hit by the magnet does not lose you your perfect only walls. Tips for Very Fast: Just be fast. Same steps just more carelessly than the Perfect. Tip: If you're having trouble with step one, just ram the magnet with the choppa to make it fall down, then pick it up. Level 14 - Like Herding Cats, Erm, But With Sheep Sheep! They're just like weights except move a bit move. #Pick up a sheep using the winch or push the sheep using your helicopter for an achievement. #Place it in the "pen" on the right side of the level #Repeat #And again #Last Time #Land Tips for Perfect: Slow and steady wins the race. Just take it easy use the winch and you're done in no time Tips for Very Fast: Now it's time for fun! Pick up a sheep, gain momentum and throw it to the right any sheep that over shoot will walk back down into the pit. Or you could just grab one of the sheep farther off and use the choppa to push some closer sheep into the pit. Multitasking! Level 15 - Enclosed Box of Goo A tribute to the wonderfully simple yet addictive World of Goo #Pass the tower to land #If the tower is standing after the level is over you gain an achievement Tips for Perfect: Use your winch to pull the tower over, fly in safety to the flag. Tips for Very Fast: Fly upwards and hit the tower at the top, pass it and get underneath it. Now you can't help but land fast as you have a tower coming down on top of you. Easier alternative is to go through the gap between goos. Those lines.. rods.. supports.. thingies connecting the goo... are insubstantial. You can just pass through them. Besides being fast, also helps with getting perfect. And the achievement :) Level 16 - Rescue at Sea Welcome to the exciting world of search and rescue, not time for all that training we have a lifeboat that's overturned spilling 3 men into the ocean! #Save the 3 men by bringing them back to the helipad #Bring the boat back for salvage #Land on the helipad Tips for Perfect: Not too hard as the only things that take your perfect away are hitting the "no-fly zones" and hitting the helipad Tips for Very Fast: Quite easy once you know what the level is about so just try a couple of times Level 17 - Entrapment A nice easy level just fly from left to right, but wait there's a giant snake hidden in the roof that drops on you!! #Fly to the right very fast staying high #Land at the fair right Tips for Perfect: Fly to the right as fast as you can, once the "snake" hits you stop moving as fast as possible. You should escape the snake but not hit the wall at the end Tips for Very Fast: This level is either done fast or not at all so not to tricky to get. Tip in general: Go fast enough to avoid snake, but slow down right before you reach the end or you'll go kabloom. Timing is important. Level 18 - Running With Scissors Now after escaping the snakes and SAM missiles, saving all those people and generally doing adventurous things your now tasked with your biggest task yet, cutting hair. #Fly down to the left of the head #Use the winch to pick up the scissors #Use the scissors to cut the hair #Once all the hair is cut fly right to the exit Tips for Perfect: Just be careful when grabbing the scissors. Having them stay below ''you is good. Less chance of smashing into a wall because of the weight. Tips for Very Fast: Grab the scissors and cut the hair as fast as you can, not much else to say. Level 19 - The Crush-O-Tron Big crushers. #Fly up to the top dodging the crushers and bits of wall floating in the air #Hit the switch on the left from underneath and the switch on the right coming downwards #Fly back down to the bottom to find the flag at the bottom right Tips for Perfect: Just take the level slowly and if you're not sure don't go. Be very careful above the highest crusher as there's very little room. Tips for Very Fast: (Each sentence is a the next crusher cycle)Head upwards straight away past the lower crusher. Then head past the middle crusher and hit the switch on the left and get back down to safety. Travel up to the top and hit the switch on the right and get back to the top for safety. Head back down as quick as you can and watch the lower crusher while landing. Level 20 - Deja Vu? The return of the Goo. #Use the winch to pull the tower to the left #Pass the tower while its swaying #Land Tips for Perfect: Getting the winch on the fourth goo down and heading for the top left corner can sometimes snap the tower allowing very safe passage. Tips for Very Fast: Same as perfect's tip just pull the tower down and fly over. Level 21 - The Cake is a Lie Flour+Eggs+Sugar+Chocolate in a baking tray makes one fine cake. #Place the 5 ingredients in the tube where you start #Turn the crank to lift the cake #Land on the cake Tips for Perfect: Care and patience. Go very slow and very carefully. Tips for Very Fast: Move as quick as you can, not much else to say just get some practice in and try again. Ingame Achievements The game features 15 achievements that the player can earn through game play. Earning all 15 gains you the hard badge Overachiever. Hoverchamp ''Hone you hovering skill in level 01 Obtained by hovering in the marked circle in level 01 for 20 seconds. Services To Summer Squish all the bees in level 07 Obtained by using the winch on the weight at the start of the level then hitting the bees with it to kill them. Missile Proof Get struck by a SAM rocket and survive, in level 11 This is easier to obtain using the second SAM launcher as you have more room to recover from the hit and if a second missile is launched you can end the level easily without it hitting you. - Use the arrow keys to help counteract the force of the SAM. Meaning, press down. The farther you are from the wall when the rocket hits, the better. Afterwards fly as fast as possible to the flag and land before a second one hits. Sheep Friendly Round up the sheep in level 14 without using the winch This is quite easy if you don't care about perfect or fast flight. Fly to the left, land fully on the ground between the two farthest sheep, and start pushing. Depending on how cooperative the sheep are (all four heading left will push you backward), you'll eventually nudge them into the pit. Then simply fly to the end. Tower Buddy Leave the tower standing in level 15 During obtaining this award you must remember the most important thing. The tower can fall but must be standing when you finish the level. I found the easiest method was to drag the tower down to the left using the winch on a ball of goo, then use the winch on the top right goo and pull the tower back up using the winch to pull right and your chopper to push left until the tower is stable. Then disengage the winch and land. A much easier way: Squeezing through the gap between goos leaves the tower standing. Tower Superbuddy Leave the tough tower standing in level 20 I found this easier than the tower in level 15 as it stays standing easier. Be gentle while getting past the tower and it should stay up. Baker of Cake Bake your celebratory cake on level 21 Quite simple use the winch to place all the ingredients down the chute then turn the crank to raise the cake and then land on it. Been There Done That Finish every level Complete every level (Perfect/very fast not needed). Pretty Perfect Achieve 10 perfect flights on any level Complete any 10 levels with a perfect ranking. Pretty Fast Achieve 10 fast flights on any levels Complete any 10 levels with a very fast ranking. Uberfast Achieve a fast flight on every level Complete every level with a very fast rank. Perfectionist Achieve a perfect flight on every level Complete every level with a perfect rank. Presser of Buttons Make the button in the feedback section cry From the level select menu select "Tell the author" which is on the far left written vertically up the boarder. Now press the button that says "Never press", and again, and again, eventually the button will get upset and cry. Dev-friend Send the developer a loverly message about this game Visit the "Tell the author page" and type a message in the text box and hit submit, once the message is sent you will get the reward. I'm sure a row of random letters works but I'm sure constructive feedback would be much better for the developer Overachiever Achieve every other achievement Kongratulations on your new badge Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Deeperbeige/hanna-in-a-choppa |descrip = Complete any 10 levels }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Deeperbeige/hanna-in-a-choppa |descrip = Prove that the cake is not a lie by completing all 21 levels }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Deeperbeige/hanna-in-a-choppa |descrip = Earn all 15 achievements }} Walkthrough Category:Games Category:Games with badges